Walter Parkes
| birth_place = Bakersfield, California, United States | death_date = | death_place = | othername = | occupation = Film producer, screenwriter, media executive | yearsactive = | spouse = Laurie MacDonald | partner = | website = }} Walter F. Parkes (born April 15, 1951) is an American producer, screenwriter, and media executive. The producer of more than 50 films, including the Men in Black series and Minority Report, he is the co-founder and co-chairman of Dreamscape Immersive. Parkes and his wife and business partner, producer Laurie MacDonald, helped to build DreamWorks, with Parkes the head of its motion picture division, and the two later moved to Amblin Entertainment, where Parkes served as president. He has been nominated for three Academy Awards, receiving his first nomination as the director/ producer of the 1975 documentary The California Reich; his second for co-writing the original screenplay for WarGames; and his third as a producer of Awakenings. Parkes and MacDonald created the Parkes + Macdonald production company (P+M, P+M Imagine Nation) in 2010, collaborating on the production costs of a number of films, including films that Amblin has released. Life and career Parkes was born in Bakersfield, California. He attended Yale University, and graduated cum laude in 1973. WarGames, co-written by Parkes with Lawrence Lasker and Walon Green, garnered a Best Original Screenplay Oscar nomination. Parkes and Lasker co-produced several films, including Sneakers and Awakenings, a Best Picture Oscar nominee in 1990. Other films Parkes produced or on which he served as executive producer include, the Men in Black series, The Kite Runner, Golden Globe-winning Sweeney Todd, Dinner for Schmucks, Gladiator, Minority Report, Catch Me If You Can, The Ring, The Terminal, Lemony Snicket's A Series of Unfortunate Events, Road to Perdition, A.I. Artificial Intelligence, Deep Impact, Twister, The Legend of Zorro and Amistad. In 1994, Parkes was named President of Steven Spielberg's Amblin Entertainment and later that year, he and his wife and business partner Laurie MacDonald were tapped to help create the DreamWorks SKG motion picture studio. As the studio's president, Parkes, in partnership with MacDonald, oversaw development and production of all DreamWorks' film projects, including three consecutive Best Picture Oscar winners: American Beauty, Gladiator and A Beautiful Mind — the latter two in partnership with Universal Studios. Other films produced during their tenure include: Cameron Crowe's Almost Famous, Robert Zemeckis' What Lies Beneath, Adam McKay's Anchorman: The Legend of Ron Burgundy, Michael Mann's Collateral, and Steven Spielberg's Academy Award- and Golden Globe-winning drama Saving Private Ryan, which was the top-grossing film domestically of 1998. Parkes is a member of the Academy of Motion Picture Arts and Sciences, The Writers Guild of America and the Global Business Network. He is on the board of directors for the Center for A New American Security (CNAS). Parkes and MacDonald live in Santa Monica, California, and have two children, Jane MacDonald and Graham Joseph. Parkes + Macdonald production company Parkes and MacDonald created the Parkes + Macdonald production company (also known as P+M and as P+M Image Nation) in 2010, with initial funding from long time Amblin Entertainment production partners Imagenation Abu Dhabi (now Image Nation). Since then, P+M has collaborated on the production costs of a number of films that Amblin and Image Nation have produced, including the ''Men in Black'' film series from the third film onwards. Filmography * The California Reich (1975) * WarGames (1983) * Volunteers (1985) * Project X (1987) * True Believer (1989) * Awakenings (1990) * Eddie Dodd (TV Series) (1991) * Sneakers (1992) * Little Giants (1994) * Birdland (TV Series) (1994) * To Wong Foo, Thanks for Everything! Julie Newmar (1995) * How to Make an American Quilt (1995) * Twister (1996) * The Trigger Effect (1996) * The Peacemaker (1997) * Men in Black: The Series (1997) * Men in Black (1997) * Amistad (1997) * Les Misérables (1998) * Small Soldiers (1998) * The Mask of Zorro (1998) * Deep Impact (1998) * Gladiator (2000) * A.I. Artificial Intelligence (2001) * The Tuxedo (2002) * The Time Machine (2002) * Road to Perdition (2002) * The Ring (2002) * Minority Report (2002) * Men in Black II (2002) * Catch Me If You Can (2002) * The Terminal (2004) * Lemony Snicket's A Series of Unfortunate Events (2004) * The Ring Two (2005) * The Island (2005) * Just Like Heaven (2005) * The Legend of Zorro (2005) * The Lookout (2007) * The Kite Runner (2007) * Sweeney Todd: The Demon Barber of Fleet Street (2007) * The Burning Plain (2009) * The Uninvited (2009) * Dinner for Schmucks (2010) * Men in Black 3 (2012) * Flight (2012) * Keeping Up with the Joneses (2016) * Rings (2017) * Men in Black: International (2019) References External links * Category:1951 births Category:Living people Category:Writers from Bakersfield, California Category:Yale University alumni Category:Screenwriters from California Category:American film producers Category:DreamWorks people